


The Creature in the Onsen

by WretchedArtifact



Series: The Many-Tentacled Patron of Yu-Topia [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Consentacles, Other, Overstimulation, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WretchedArtifact/pseuds/WretchedArtifact
Summary: There's a reason Yu-Topia is the last surviving onsen in town. The waters are blessed, fed with an ancient magic by the creature who resides there.A creature who needs infusions of human energy to survive, as Mari learns first-hand one day when she steps in for an innocent soak.





	The Creature in the Onsen

There was a reason Yu-Topia was the last surviving onsen in town. It was similar to the others in some ways: the steaming hot, reviving mineral waters were as refreshing as anywhere else. But there was something about their waters that was even more healing and reviving than the others. People returned to Yu-Topia because the waters seemed to help in a way no others did.

That was because the waters of Yu-Topia were blessed: fed with an ancient magic by the creature who resided there. Long ago, the creature had accepted the presence of humans in its waters, and did not trouble the many strangers who bathed there, given a certain condition was met: that the human guardians of the springs gave it periodic infusions of their life force, to strengthen and sate it.

In the past, the ancestral family of human guardians was larger, and the creature fed constantly and copiously all year long. The waters shone and radiated power. But as time passed, the family shrunk, until the creature was feeding only on the husband and wife who remained there. The creature's magic was no longer as strong; it dozed, dormant, between feedings.

When the husband and wife had their first child, they brought the sleeping infant to the edge of the water to receive the creature's blessing. The creature lifted one of its many tendrils free of the water and daubed the child's forehead with a sweet-smelling ichor. It gave the child a share of the magic that infused it, to ensure she'd grow up strong. It was a covenant; sharing some of its life force now, so she would grow up to share hers in return.

 

* * *

 

Mari and Yuuri weren't supposed to tell others about the creature that lived in their onsen. They had slipped up once or twice, growing up, but no one ever believed their stories of the mythical creature giving the waters its reviving power. When strangers were present in the onsen, the creature could neither be seen nor felt. It was only when members of the Katsuki family were alone that the creature would sometimes emerge: friendly, loving, maybe a little lonely. Its many tendrils wrapped ticklishly around them, the musculature soft, only as firm as a hug. Once, Yuuri had asked it in a whisper if it was strong enough to pick him up, and the tendrils had firmed, strong and tight, and lifted him up, up, until he was hovering two feet in the air. Then it dumped him unceremoniously back into the water, and Yuuri surfaced giggling and delighted. The tenacles slipped back around him under the water in their usual soft embrace, and when Yuuri asked them to dunk him again, they only squeezed him briefly. The creature was not powerful the way it once was; it was still only able to feed on Yuuri's mother and father, as the children were still not strong enough.

When they were young, Mari and Yuuri did not know exactly how the creature fed on humans. Their parents usually didn't bathe until after the children went to sleep, and the few times they had crept down to spy, they couldn't see what was happening underneath the water. But whatever the creature was doing made their parents groan and sigh and laugh and shout, a confusing series of reactions. "Does it hurt?" Mari had asked once, and her parents both said no, that it felt good. Yuuri didn't know if they were telling the truth; he had once crept down and saw his father in the water gasping, a tendril snaking out of the water to wrap around his throat, and Yuuri had almost thought the creature was hurting him until he heard his father choke out _"Yes, again, please."_

 

* * *

 

When Mari was sixteen, she went out to bathe alone one night and felt the familiar soft embrace of the creature's tendrils almost immediately, as if it had been waiting for her. She settled back against the stones and shifted around comfortably in the creature's grasp. It was holding her like it always did: two long tendrils winding around her legs from thigh to ankle, several winding around her torso, leaving her arms free to spread out along the stone ledge she was leaning against. Ever since her breasts had started to develop, the creature usually wound one thin tendril around her directly underneath them, almost like the underwire in a bra. It never ventured up any further than that.

But that night was different. The creature wrapped around her legs, wrapped around her stomach. But instead of wrapping a single tendril underneath her breasts, she felt a tendril slide under one breast and then curl around it, wrapping itself around the floating weight of it in the water. "Oh," Mari said, a little startled, looking down. The tendril was thin and dark green against the soft, pale flesh of her breast, and as she watched, it started to tighten, squeezing the soft flesh, making it swell and stand out farther on her body. A second tendril slid under her other breast and did likewise: coiled around the pale, sensitive weight of it and squeezed until it stood up firm on her chest.

"This is new," Mari said, a little sardonic, and as if in response the creature tightened the tendrils around her legs. They squeezed the firm flesh of her thighs hard enough that her legs spread open a little on the stone ledge.

Then Mari felt the creature do something it had never done before. The blunt tip of a tendril pressed between her legs, sending a startled shiver through her. It pressed almost clumsily against her mound, and then the tendrils around her legs tightened again, pulled, spreading her legs open wide underneath the water. "What are you doing?" Mari asked, even though she thought she knew the answer, even though she had long ago made a guess as to what the creature was doing to her parents underneath the water.

Then she felt another new sensation: tendrils slipping up out of the water to wrap around her arms on the stone ledge. They moved so swiftly that she didn't have time to react: they drew her arms down into the water and then gently pulled them behind her back and held them there. With her shoulders bowed back, her tendril-wrapped breasts jutted out even more prominently on her chest. She felt a flicker of alarm as she tried to move her arms and felt the creature resist her, holding her immobilized in its grip. It had never done that before: it had always let her go when she wanted to leave.

Then she felt the blunt tip of a tendril press between her legs again. It pressed against her mound, then moved down a little and pressed against her clit. _"Oh,"_ Mari said, a sudden flare of pleasure rocking through her immobilized body. The tendril moved down a little more and pressed again, and this time it found what it was looking for: the blunt tip nudged itself against the entrance of her pussy and then pushed inside.

Mari gasped. She had never had sex before; her pussy had never experienced anything thicker than a tampon or one of her own thin, exploratory fingers. The tendril pressed into her firmly, pushing deeper than she had ever experienced, thick enough that her inexperienced pussy strained against it almost uncomfortably. After a certain point, it couldn't go any deeper, and it started to pull free from her body, but as soon as it came out it pushed right back in, just as firmly and just as deep. It didn't feel particularly good; it wasn't the sensation she had imagined in her guilty daydreams of falling into bed with her favorite idol. She thought sex was supposed to be wonderful, transcendent, but as the tendril boldly pushed open her tight, unstretched inner walls, she only felt pressure and a ragged feeing of agitation, like something was missing.

Then a number of thin tendrils blossomed from the steaming surface of the water, waving as sinuously as sea grass. "What are those for?" she asked warily, and in response the creature sent them forward, two of them sliding against her jutting breasts before their soft, slimy ends pressed against her nipples. She felt an odd, mouthlike suction, as the oddly textured ends of the tendrils squeezed and sucked at her stiffening nipples, sending little shivers of pleasure down to mingle with the dissatisfying throbbing of her pussy.

But then another thin tendril slapped wetly against her belly for a moment, its soft end sucking gently at her skin, before dipping down underneath the water. Then she felt it bumping blindly against her mound, little bits of suction tracing a path down until--

Mari cried out loudly. The soft end had found her clit, and sucked on it with the same squeezing pressure as her nipples, and it had sent a gorgeous, overwhelming sensation through her body, stronger than anything she'd ever felt before. The tendril pumping in and out of her pussy started moving faster, as if the creature were excited by her pleasure, and now those firm stretching thrusts made more sense to her. Just being fucked was dissatisfying, but being fucked while her clit was receiving such delicious attention made the sensation complete.

Now she truly knew what her parents were experiencing, unseen under the water. The creature held her still and fucked her, the thick tendril thrusting hard into her pussy, the thin spongy tendrils focusing tender, relentless attention on her nipples and clit. When she came, her body arched in the creature's grasp, and she saw the water illuminate suddenly with light. She could make out the writhing, bulky mass of the creature still underneath the surface of the water, but before she could look too closely, her eyes squeezed shut of their own volition, because the creature wasn't stopping, was thrusting even more enthusiastically into her post-orgasmic body than it had been before. "Stop," Mari said, struggling against it as her pleasure started to ebb. "That's it, I'm done."

But the creature didn't stop. The soft sucking tendril on her clit released, only for another tendril with a firm knobby end to start rubbing against it, startling a fresh, new shock of pleasure through her overstimulated body. "Shit," Mari said, as the tendrils around her breasts started squeezing rhythmically, groping them just like a pair of hands would. The creature was trying to make it different, but its intent was clear: it was going to make her come again no matter how much she protested. 

By the time the creature finally let her go, it had wrung four orgasms out of her, laboring over the last one for what felt like forever, her body hanging limp and exhausted in its grasp as it pounded her aching pussy and nudged fruitlessly at her overstimulated clit. It took a thin tendril pushing unexpectedly into her asshole to send her over the edge with a whimper and a curse, and finally the creature took mercy on her, slipping free of her body and letting her drop into the water unencumbered.

Mari clambered out of the water on rubbery legs, steam rising off her skin. She stood there naked and panting for a long moment, staring at the water. It glowed and hummed with unmistakable power. The creature had fed on her pleasure; her energy was now infused in the healing, revitalizing water.

As the water started to dry on her skin, she realized that something other than water was dripping from her sore pussy, coating the insides of her thighs. She touched the slippery liquid and held her hand up to her eyes: the creature had ejaculated a clear, sweet-smelling ichor into her. She felt like she ought to be disgusted, but she wasn't: the smell was intoxicating, and she found herself unconsciously bringing her fingers to her mouth to taste it. It had a sweet, delicate flavor, and it made her tongue tingle a little.

By the time she was finished showering, the aching and soreness in her body had faded noticeably. Her pussy, which had gone from virginal to well-fucked in less than an hour, no longer hurt at all: it pulsed faintly with remembered pleasure. Something in the ichor must've been soothing her body, so she wouldn't be afraid to go back and let it happen again.

The way her parents did.  Again, and again, and again. 


End file.
